fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards of Waverly Place: Secrets Revealed.
The episode opens with the family flashing back into the sub shop after the wizard compotition. Harper then tells them something shocking. She is a former wizard, having lost to her lost siblings previously. Alex is furious with Harper for not telling her sooner, and storms off. Harper follows Alex upstairs to the loft, where she tries to apologize, but is turned down. Meanwhile, while out with Juliet, Justin goes to get the bloodbag he forgot for her. Max then runs into Juliet, having been chasing a squirrel. Juliet apologizes for Max not having his wizard powers, while Max suddenly feels attracted to Juliet. Justin returns, and Max is suddenly torn by the decision. Jerry and Tereasa then gather up the family, announcing the pregnancy of another Russo. Everybody except Mason, is happy, and suddenly leaves without warning, leaving Alex confused. Alex follows Mason, and demands to know what is going on. He then explains how Werewolves can be impolsive, and that he may eat the Russo infant after or BEFORE he/she is born. Alex cannot believe what she is hearing, and breaks up with him, leaving her mad at him AND Harper. Justin then notices Max wants to go on him and Juliet's dates more often, and wants to hear what Max has to say. May says nothing as Justin goes inside to get the truth spell, while suddenly, Max and Juliet end up in a kiss. Jerry and Tereasa are too confused to ask what is going on, and leave to go upstairs, passing Harper and Alex. Harper will not leave until Alex forgives her, and then revealing some feelings, finds out that Harper has a tiny crush on Alex. Alex then leans forward towards Harper, and kisses her. Mason climbs up to the terrace in order to say he is sorry to Alex, but is shocked by what he sees. Alex and Harper break they're lip-lock, and begin to smile. Juliet cannot hold her guilt in forever, and while kissing Max the 5th time, refuses to anymore. She then runs to Justin, and tells him the truth. Justin then breaks up with Juliet, and flashes Max into Justin's basement, trapping him there as punishment. Mason and Juliet bump into each other, sad and angry. Mason then leaves quickly, afraid he might love Juliet again. Juliet chases him into the street of New York City, whereas Mason is struck and killed by a bus. Jerry and Terasea return into the sub station to find Justin and Zeke pacing. Jerry asks what is going on. Zeke replies with Justin leaving for Wiztech, which is a big deal, losing his best friend. Justin sooths Zeke by telling him he will be back in no time, but just then, Juliet rushes into the shop. Justin wants her out of his life forever, but Juliet reveals Mason is dead. Alex and Harper continue to make out upstairs, untill Justin rushes up. They break almost instantly as Justin is followed by Juliet. Justin had nothing to say to Juliet, and heads out onto the terrace. Juliet still follows him, and Alex casts a spell to stop them from arguing, but it hits the balcony instead. It then collapses, letting Justin and Juliet fall to they're deaths. Months later, Alex, Jerry, and Max arrive at Mason, Justin, and Juliet's funeral, saddened about they're loss. Harper had moved away in guilt and fear, while Tereasa had dissapeared. Alex had found Max stuck in Justin's basement shortly thereafter Justin's death. Jerry then gets in his car, driving away into the mist as the funeral ended. Alex and Max are confused, being left behind. They then start to hitchike the way they're father had driven, and find something shocking. Jerry's car had plowed into a tree, and inside, was his dead corpse. Max and Alex then embrace, angry about they're family loss. Max then notices something in Alex's eyes. They sparkled blue, like the clear sky. For some reason, he couldn't move away. Alex was confused all of a sudden, and suddenly found herself feeling attraced to Max. Seconds later, Max put his hand on Alex's shoulder, and before he knew it, the two had brought they're lips together. The episode ends with the camera panning in Justin's basement, stopping over a skeleton. It had Tereasa's dress on it.